Legendary Battle: Kiryū vs Kyū
RP In Progress Prologue Within Kumogakure, the hidden village of the Land of Lightning, tall mountains can be seen almost everywhere. Most of the buildings are located on the top of the flatted mountains, covered by the thick white clouds. The temperature is very cold due to the incredible height, most of the villager are well adapt with the surrounding, but definitely not everyone. There is a group of villager from Kumogakure who are not able to withstand the cold weather, decided to live on the bottom of the mountains. They are criticized by others because they abandoned their privilege of living at the top. Not every shinobi of Land of Lightning can live at the top, only the shinobi from the hidden village are allowed to. They were greatly disrespected by the shinobi from the hidden village, so they eventually founded their own village. The village is known as "Ningen Village". Once a year, they will organize a local tournament of battling for the title of strongest shinobi in the Kumogakure, known as "Shinobi World Tournament", though outsiders are allowed to register in the tournament. This village becomes very popular, but not before the last decade. The successes of the village dates back to the year where 100th Shinobi World Tournament was organized. The story begins as two legendary shinobi decided to join the tournament. Pre-Battle "Is this the place to register for the Shinobi World Tournament ?" a light blonde hair man said while showing the black and white tournament poster to the staff who was busy recording the list of player in the competition. The staff just nodded without saying anything and continued his works. Kyū Ketsuki filled up the form and put it down before walked away. "Is this the place to register for the Shinobi World Tournament ?" a red hair man said the same thing while showing the black and white tournament poster to the staff. This time, the girl who was busy recording stood up and replied with a high tone, "Are you deaf ? I just answered you." Ankoku Kiryū filled up the form and gave it to the girl before walked away. "I don't remember I asked her before this question. Whatever, she is a girl anyway." After an hour, the preliminarily of the tournament began. The qualification round was divided into two groups. Only 32 in each group will remain in the Royal Battle. Kyu was within Preliminarily Group A while Kiryu was Group B. All of the participants had a hard time during the fight except Kyu and Kiryu who dominated the combat with ease. Shortly after the battle commenced, it was ended after merely 5 minutes as most of the participants were defeated by Kyu and Kiryu. It was unexpected but the tournament continued. Kyu is seeded as number 1 while Kiryu is seeded as number 2 so both of them were located in different tournament bracket. After a week, the finalist were finally confirmed, Kyu from the East Bracket and Kiryu from the West Bracket. Both of them dominated their bracket easily, knocked down every opponent they encountered within a minute. Their skills, strength and speed were extraordinary and these attracted the global attention to the extent where Raikage wished to attend the final round. On the night before the Final Round, both of the finalist went to the beautiful large lake for their own reason. They met each other coincidentally at a random place near the lake. Both of them didn't greet each other nor they chat, but they just looked at each other before going back to their hostel. "Holy aura ... this will be interesting.", both of them muttered to themselves when they departed from the lake. The Final Battle During the Final of the tournament, the battle took in a large arena, with thousands of seats and a row of VIP seats surrounded the battle field. The seats filled up very quickly, two hours before the battle actually started. The weather of the day was very comfortable, not too hot and not too cold. The spectators began to feel bored until the finalist came into the arena. "Are you ready ? On my right, Ketsuki Kyū, the winner of the East Bracket. On my left, Ankoku Kiryu, the winner of the West Bracket.", the M.C said loudly with a microphone as the spectators when crazy, shouting the names of their favored finalist like a mad fans in a concert. The Raikage felt strange when he heard the name of both finalist being announced. "I feel like I have met them before. Well, I guess I will check it out after the battle ends.", said the Raikage while sipping the tea that was brought from his headquarter. "Ketsuki Kyū, what a nice name.", Kiryū smirked as he finished his sentence. "I thought Ketsuki Clan is supposed to be extinct age ago... Is this guy the last survivor of its ? Whatever, let see what you got.", Kiryū thought deeply before drawing one of his Regalia blade and charged toward Kyū. Kyū launched forward, with his two well-polished knifes and both of them collided in the middle, there was a minute of excellent sword-fighting between the two. The crowd started insulting their hated ninja's. Later they both fell back, but stood up. Kyū smiled at Kiryū, saying "You are weaker than I thought,....I can possibly defeat you with my bats and swords." "Weaker than you thought ?", Kiryū replied with a strange tone and laughed. "Don't make me laugh, although your bat is quite strong according to my information, it will never beat me. Moreover, your will never beat me in term of melee combat with weapon. I am one of the King-rank Warriors !", Kiryū said as he finished laughing and proceeded to drew both of his blades and charged towards Kyū again. Kyū tapped his leg, when a lot of nano-sized bats came out of his sleeves and proceeded to carry Kiryū up to the sky, "One fall and you are gone for good," laughed Kyū. "Fall ?", Kiryū said before turning one of his hand to the back and said "Sprite Release: Sprite Blast". A small halo can be seen before a red lightning blast shot from his back towards the sky and produced large momentum backward which eventually resulted Kiryū to blast towards Kyū with his another blade charged with Sprite Nature Chakra at incredible speed. Kyū used his bat to make him fly up above, as he watched the explosion caused due to the collision between Kiryū and the ground. The explosion caused a large smoke, but before the smoke can dissipates, a red halo appeared as Kiryū blast towards Kyū again with the same technique, but this time, his left hand was empty, though some red thunder can be seen sparkling around his palm. "Using the same technique again, the crowds gonna insult you." laughed Kyū, as his Bats guided him away from Kiryū's path. "With that thing of yours,you can only move in straight lines, while I have the advantage to glide wherever I want" smirked Kyū. "Oh, really ?", Kiryū said before turning his glowing hands towards Kyū's direction and shouted "Sprite Release: Sprite Megablast". A darker and larger red beam was shot towards Kyū while Kiryū was pushed to the top of the sky due to the large conservation of momentum. "Sky really gives me the advantage doesn't it ?", Kyū laughed as he used Bat Art:Teleportation, to evade the attack, and appeared near Kiryū. The large red beam hit the battlefield and exploded, though Kiryū used lesser power to prevent damaging the audiences. The crowds started cheering for the Battle in the Skies. "It is a bad idea to fly behind me.", Kiryū replied as he used Sprite Release: Spark Blast, a similar technique to its counterpart to create red sparks around his body. The tips of the red lightning spark expanded towards out from Kiryū and a few tips were expanded towards Kyū. "Very well then, goodbye..." laughd Kyū, as he used Bat Art:Teleportation, to teleport far away from Kiryū. "Air combat is too difficult for me ... Unlike Asuka, I can't fly without consuming large amount of chakra. I guess I will stay on the ground and think some sorts of strategy.", Kiryū sank into deep thought before decided to stop using "Sprite Release: Sprite Blast" to remain "flying" in the sky. His body was dragged down to the bottom of the Earth due to the gravity, but before he reached the ground, he used a last Sprite Blast to reduce the momentum and landed safely on the crumbled battlefield. He looked around to locate Kyū. "So,....looks like I won the battle of the Skies...", laughed Kyū, as he came into Kiryū's field of vision. However, the Kiryū in front of him appeared to be a bundle of wood as he ambushed Kyū with point blank range Sprite Blast without saying anything. The Bat sensed the attack coming and made Kyū, escape the Blast that eventually hit the crumbled battleground, the bats then proceeded to use Bat Art: Supersonic SoundWave, all over the stadium. "I have to stop this ... before it hit the audience.", Kiryū said before performing tons of hand seals and shouted "Sprite Release: Sprite Wall". Multiple red lightning walls emerged from the ground and surrounded the battlefield, covering every side and made a square box, leaving a hole on the top. The red lightning wall is as strong as earth wall, but the downside is the user will be trapped within it when casted, though Kiryū created another extra wall to trap himself in order to prevent the soundwave from entering. Eventually, the soundwave was directed to the sky, leaving the audiance unharmed. The red lightning box dissipated, leaving Kiryū exhausted by the chakra consumption for maintaining the walls. "Its time you give up or you will be a feast to my bats.", said Kyū, as his bats, proceeded to drain Kiryū's chakra. He barely evaded the bats assault and portion of his shirt was tore by the bats, revealing a semi-sphere stone on bottom of his chest. "Now, is time to end this.", as he ended his talks, he instantly disappeared and reappeared far away from Kyū. "Chain-break.", he muttered to himself as the sphere-shaped stone glowed as it slowly detached from his body. "Let's start the game, the limiter is removed.", he told Kyū as he charged toward his opponent with his sprite nature overflowing the dual blades he was holding. "You know that you are gonna loose, in the Battle of the skies....I don't know why you are wasting ur time.", Kyū said as he disappeared from view. "I am not that dumb ...", said Kiryū as he trapped the entire surrounding to prevent the bat from escaping. Kiryū then attempted to kill the bat with his dual blades within the red lightning. A voice was heard from a bat, "If you think my bats are that dumb, think again. The bats in this field are clones, while the ones with me are in a Bat-Dimension, which you will never have access". The wall dissipated as Kiryū waiting for the real bat to appear. "So are you going to hide within the dimension forever ?" said Kiryū while waiting for Kyū to reappear. A voice was heard again,"If situation makes to stay here forever, I have to...". Then many portals opened, and out came thousands of bats which exploded all over the field, some even exploded close to Kiryū. "Damn ...", said Kiryū before using "Sprite Release: Sprite Wall". The wall created was demolished by hundreds bats. The remaining bats charged towards Kiryū without showing any mercy. Before the bats could reach him, he spun both of his blades to produce a red sprite tornado storm to reflect the explosions. It managed to repel most of the bats but ultimately he was hit by myriads of explosions that blasted him to the corner of the crumbled battlefield. The crowds were anxious about the result, including the Raikage. "I was supposed to be off right now ... but I can't leave now. I must teach you a lesson before I go." said Kiryū as he appeared standing when the fog started to dissipate. He raised both of his hand, fired mutiple "Sprite Release: Sprite Megabeam" to the top of the sky before he said "So ... where are you ?" "I am here." said Kyū, as he showed up in the air. Kiryū smirked and charged towards Kyū. They had an epic sword battle, though Kiryū had some advantage on swordplay due to his expertise on melee weapon combat. Kyū retreated to a nice position and said "I must win!" as thousand bats appeared from a single portal and flew directly to Kiryū. "Sprite Release: Sprite Terrabeam" Kiryū shouted as he fired a super extra large-sized beams from both of his hands. The explosion repelled both of them to the corner of the arena, neither both of them were out of the arena. Both of them lied on the ground, the crowds were curious about the winner. When the M.C attempted to announce the result as "draw", both of them stood up. "You are strong," Kyū told Kiryū, while Kiryū replied "You are strong too, but not enough ..." as Kiryū appeared instantly behind Kyū and pointed his finger on Kyū backs and attempted to fire a beam on him. But his acts was stopped by a young girl who emerged out of nowhere. "We have to go, Kiryū." she said to Kiryū. Kiryu left the scene, leaving Kyū alone in the arena. The crowds, Raikage, and the M.C went silenced, they had no idea of what was going on in the arena. Kyū instantly disappeared using his teleportation shortly afterward. No actual winner was decided and Raikage finally remembered the red hair finalist. He was the infamous International Criminal, Ankoku Kiryū. Although there is no winner in that competition, but their battles made the village popular since then. Epilogue "To become stronger, you must have hatred. Remember how you family died. Remember how your clan was massacred." Kiryū last words to Kyū. It kept on repeating on Kyū minds. "I will definitely become stronger. I swear." Kyū said before leaving a strange cave to unknown destination. Category:Bakurayuri Category:Jaison Clinton Castelino Category:Role-Play Category:Bakurayuri Category:Jaison Clinton Castelino Category:Role-Play